


Good and Bad Times

by Titti



Series: Twenty Week challenge [2]
Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-04
Updated: 2005-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee watches Wash and Zoe, and wants what they have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good and Bad Times

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Twenty Week challenge at http://www.livejournal.com/community/20weeks/411.html  
> Character: Zoe

Zoe and Wash laugh at something that the captain said. Kaylee isn't sure what because she is too intent at looking at the couple. Wash is comfortably sitting on a chair and has pulled Zoe on his lap. She looks... she looks like she belongs there.

Wash and Zoe are nothing like what people picture when they talk about married people. Zoe is never far from her gun. She's not as bad as Jayne, a little subtler than him, but she's fond of her gun nonetheless. She doesn't put up with shit from anyone, and can stand up to any man without batting an eye.

Zoe doesn't need a husband; she doesn't want someone to protect her; she certainly doesn't want to take care of anyone, unless that anyone is a member of the crew and the taking care requires a bullet into a bad man, or woman. Zoe doesn't need a husband, but she chose to have one.

"Why did you get married?" The words are out of her mouth without her knowing it.

Zoe frowns for a moment - so many people criticized her for that decision, the captain included, but then she realizes that Kaylee is truly curious. She turns to her husband and smiles. "Because he does what I want," she answers, grinning.

Wash rolls his eyes and smacks his wife's ass. "That's what she wants you to believe." He leans toward Kaylee, or as much as he can with Zoe still on his lap, and whispers, "In truth, she's my slave."

Zoe's laugh resonates in the room. She's not upset, she's just very amused with her husband. "This is why I married him." She faces Wash, covers his cheek with a hand, and then leans for a gentle kiss. "He makes me laugh," she says without taking her eyes off of her husband. "He makes my life better."

Kaylee thinks back, remembering the times that Zoe has been upset, truly upset, and not simply tense because of a job. Those times are few, and they are all connected to a fight with Wash. Kaylee nods, she thinks she understands. She thinks she knows why she's felt her stomach clench every time she sees Wash and Zoe together: she wants what they have.


End file.
